A Change of Heart, Body and Hair
by Cami4
Summary: When Hermione gets tired of her reputation and looks she turns to Lavender and Parvati for a complete and total makeover. However she might get more that she bargained for. T for later chapters.
1. Necessary Evils

A Change of Heart, Body…and Hair

**Summery: When Hermione gets tired of her reputation and looks she turns to Lavender and Parvati for a complete and total makeover. However she might get more that she bargained for. HBP spoilers for those that have not finished the book. Although I think that if you are reading fanfiction instead of finishing one of the books that is inspiration for this fanfiction, you are a little more than slightly insane. But that's just my opinion.**

**Disclaimer: Although I am slightly insane I am not so far gone that I think I own the mighty J.K. Rowling's work.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Necessary Evils

Hermione Granger was sick of it. It included a wide variety of topics including her endless studying, her hair and her reputation. Especially her reputation. Ever one of her best friends, the famous Harry Potter, had defeated Voldemort in what should have been their seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione had needed a change. Hogwarts had been closed ever since the death of the beloved Albus Dumbledore had died. Now that the danger was forever passed many of Hogwarts students were going back to school to become fully qualified witches and wizards. The majority of Hermione's seventh year was returning to take their N.E.W.T. s.

However, Hermione didn't want to go back to school as "Miss Goody-Two-Shoes Know-it-All Extrodinare." No, Hermione wanted to be cool, glamorous…H-O-T! She wanted all the boys― or at least more than one― to want her. Unfortunately without a little help from an annoying source, nothing was going to change.

Sighing she apparated to a lovely country home on the outskirts of a large town. Reluctantly she rang the doorbell, all the while telling herself that nothing worthwhile was ever achieved without a few necessary evils.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? This is my first fic that ever worked out. I know this chappie is really really short but chapter 2 is just the click of a button away and that one is much longer. :D so seriously tell me (either now or at the end of chapter 2) how you like it. How do you tell me? You click the little purple button on the bottom left side of the screen that has SUBMIT REVIEW written beside it. Also I know the ship that this is eventually going to turn into so should I put that in the summery and ruin the surprise or what? Let me know!**


	2. Squeals and Sunburns

A Change of Heart, Body…and Hair

**Summery: When Hermione gets tired of her reputation and looks she turns to Lavender and Parvati for a complete and total makeover. However she might get more that she bargained for. HBP spoilers for those that have not finished the book. Although I think that if you are reading fanfiction instead of finishing one of the books that is inspiration for this fanfiction, you are a little more than slightly insane. But that's just my opinion.**

**Disclaimer: Although I am slightly insane I am not so far gone that I think I own the mighty J.K. Rowling's work.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Squeals and Sunburns

Almost immediately the door opened to a perfectly coifed caramel-haired beauty wearing an abominably skimpy bikini.

"Hermione!" Lavender Brown squealed.

"Hey" Hermione smiled uncertainly.

"Par, come, you'll never guess who just showed up!" Lavender screeched.

"OMG, Hermione! Like what are you doing here?" Parvati Patil shrieked as she joined Hermione and Lavender on the front step, clothed in very much the same attire as Lavender.

"Great, when I was talking about necessary evils I didn't think I'd get both of them at the same time!" Hermione thought feeling very overdressed in a conservative oversize t-shirt and capri pants.

"So what are you, like, doing here?" Parvati asked.

"Well, I never thought I'd actually say this but I need both your help." Hermione stated, waiting pensively.

"What do _you _need _our_ help with?" Lavender asked, not forgetting the bushy-haired girl had stolen Ron Weasley away from her in their sixth year…even though Lavender was _totally _over that.

"Well…I want to look HOT! But I really have no clue how to go about it…and since you both are like the hottest girls in our year…I mean all the guys want you…" Hermione babbled as way of an answer.

The two girls Hermione was addressing traded glances. I mean it was completely true. If any girl needed a makeover, it was Hermione Granger.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Lavender asked Hermione sweetly before firmly shutting the door in her face. Hermione waited anxiously, while debated whether to leave or not. Just as she had made up her mind and condemned herself to another year of never-ending studying the door opened.

"OK, we've decided to take you on as our pupil―" Lavender began.

"―however, you have to do whatever we say, unless you have a really good reason not to." Parvati finished. When she saw the uneasy look on Hermione's face she snapped, "Don't look so squeamish, we won't make you do anything _we_ wouldn't do." After a moments more hesitation, Hermione agreed.

She was ushered into a lovely home, up a winding flight of stairs into an extremely large ensuite bedroom with a closet the size of which to rival the room.

"So, Par and I were just going to suntan in the backyard. You'll join us and we can talk about your makeover." Lavender told Hermione.

"B-B-But I don't have a swimsuit." Hermione stuttered.

"Go in the nude." Parvati suggested simply. When Hermione's look suggested one of horror, Lavender jumped into the conversation, "Oh honestly, there's no one here but ourselves but if you're that prudish you can borrow one of mine."

Hermione uttered more pleas but was eventually forced into a fire-engine red string bikini. Having never wore so little clothing in front of people she tried desperately to cover herself with her arms while Lavender and Parvati looked over her body critically.

"She's got a cute figure…she just wears frumpy clothes and hides it." Parvati murmured to Lavender.

The girls made their way outside.

"So Hermione what exactly do you want?" Lavender asked.

"I just want to be looked at like you to are looked at. I want people to see me as more than the class know-it-all." Hermione explained, blushing.

"Well we can do that but you're going to have to trust us completely." Lavender told Hermione firmly.

"For example, no more buts when we tell you to use Lav's bathing suit." Parvati said sternly. Because Hermione looked downcast at this Lavender said "Oh cheer up, come on, use some of my awesome tanning potion. Everyone looks hotter with a tan."

So the girls, slathered with potion, tanned in the sun while talking of clothes and make-up and boys. Hermione found herself bored with the endless chatter of Harry's bum and Cormac McLaggen's eyebrows. Before long she found herself drifting into dreamland.

An hour or two later she was awoke by the prodding of a perfectly manicured hand, accompanied by a sharp sting of pain.

"OW!" Hermione exclaimed rubbing the tender skin. Looking down at her body, which was now a shade of red to rival her swimsuit, Hermione let out a screech of horror.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Think I could improve it? LET ME KNOW! Please Review!**


	3. Thongs and Trust

A Change of Heart, Body…and Hair

**Summery: When Hermione gets tired of her reputation and looks she turns to Lavender and Pavarti for a complete and total makeover. However she might get more that she bargained for. HBP spoilers for those that have not finished the book. Although I think that if you are reading fanfiction instead of finishing one of the books that is inspiration for this fanfiction, you are a little more than slightly insane. But that's just my opinion.**

**Disclaimer: Although I am slightly insane I am not so far gone that I think I own the mighty J.K. Rowling's work.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Thongs and Trust

"What have you done to me!" Hermione screeched, aghast at her new maraschino cherry skin.

Parvati and Lavender exchanged looks.

"Umm well you see, we didn't like realize that you had fallen asleep, until it was like too late. Sorry?" Lavender replied sheepishly.

Hermione had half a mind to leave right then, she never thought that becoming hot would come with skin to match. She scrambled off the lawn chair and began to pace in front of the other girls.

"You tell me to trust you, and then what do you do to me? Oh that's right, you give me skin cancer—" Hermione ranted. Lavender and Parvati each took an elbow and gently steered Hermione into Lavender's kitchen where they fixed her a simple burn potion, all with Hermione's yells ringing in their ears.

It took a while before Hermione realized that the redness and tenderness was gone, replaced by a light brown shade. Lavender and Parvati's smug faces looked down at her.

"Thank you," muttered Hermione.

"OK, now that you've had your little temper tantrum, Par and I think that we definitely need you to show off your body more, and before you even argue, we know that we have to wear our robes during class, but yours are definitely way too frumpy. Besides, there's always evenings and weekends, I mean who wants to be stuck in a body hiding robe all day long?" Lavender said this all very fast, scarcely taking a breath.

Hermione simply stared, trying to decipher the high speed girl-speak after years of hanging out with only boys.

"We're….taking…you…shopping…" Parvati enunciated very slowly.

"OK…" Hermione hesitated, looking down at her newly healed skin. "I guess."

An hour later (Lavender had to find a ponytail that was the exact shade of her earrings) the girls headed to muggle London ("They have all the best shops!" squealed Parvati). Quickly, Hermione was pulled into a very fancy lingerie shop.

"Every good outfit starts from the inside out. So far, you have the determination to want to dress good, so now the next layer comes from good undergarments. Now what do you usually wear for panties?" Lavender asked.

"Umm, I just wear the ones that my mom buys me from the department store." Hermione faltered after seeing the looks of abject horror on the girl's faces.

"OK, this is a thong, from now on this is what you wear, unless you're wearing a skirt, in which case you wear these." Parvati held up a pair of polka-dotted bikini briefs. Hermione opened her mouth to argue, then decided it really wasn't worth the fight.

Hermione was shoved into the change room and made to try on endless undergarments. They left the store with three bras, including Hermione's first push-up, several thongs and several other sexy pieces of fabric.

When they finally arrived back to Lavender's home, Hermione was sore and exhausted. All she wanted to do was crawl up in comfy sweats and fall asleep. Unfortunately, Lavender and Parvati had other plans.

"Where do you guys get your energy from?" Hermione groaned, for the girls were still bouncing around and talking at top speed even though it was pushing midnight. Hermione's moan went unanswered, however as Lavender and Parvati prepared Hermione's worst nightmare: bikini wax.

"Oh, no, you are not putting that on me." Hermione never moved so quickly in her life, out of reach of the girls.

Pavarti merely gave her a look.

"This better not be the kind of trust that ended with me with bright red skin." Hermione warned

Then the fatal words were uttered: "Don't worry!" said Lavender as she and Parvati advanced, hot wax in hand.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so so x infinity sorry that I have not updated but I got into my school play and blah blah blah and I figured that no one was actually reading this but then I read the reviews and almost all of them told me to update so here it is! Ok and actually I got a private message begging me to update, so its really thanks to Volleyballgirl-2892 that I'm updating. Ok, I know it's not a stellar chapter but it's the best I could do. She should be revealed the next chapter…hmmm yay something to do during career and life management class! **


	4. Evil Eyes and Damnations

A Change of Heart, Body…and Hair

**Summery: When Hermione gets tired of her reputation and looks she turns to Lavender and Parvati for a complete and total makeover. However she might get more that she bargained for. HBP spoilers for those that have not finished the book. Although I think that if you are reading fanfiction instead of finishing one of the books that is inspiration for this fanfiction, you are a little more than slightly insane. But that's just my opinion.**

**Disclaimer: Although I am slightly insane I am not so far gone that I think I own the mighty J.K. Rowling's work.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Evil eyes and Damnations

They had to pin her down, Lavender sitting on her while Parvati applied the wax.

R—I—P! And then—

"Aaggh!" Hermione's curses echoed throughout the house. "Isn't there a better f—ing way to do this. Like with f—ing magic?"

A flabbergasted expression crossed the other's faces.

"You know…" Lavender began slowly.

"We like totally never thought of that." Parvati finished.

Hermione fixed them with an evil glare. During the shopping Lavender had taught her the art of the infamous look— ("It's like totally an essential female skill!") –but it was only now that the look had been perfected.

"You mean to tell me that you've been enduring _this_ for years without even checking if there was a friggen hair-removal charm? Gah!" With that Hermione leapt off the table and furiously started searching through the many teen witch magazines Lavender had strewn around.

Trust Hermione to turn a simple bikini wax into an exercise for her inner bookworm.

"Aha! Now the student becomes the teacher." She said smugly.

Parvati rolled her eyes.

Many weeks were endured of this. Some things came naturally, like talking to boys ("You have to talk to them like you hang out with them all the time." Urged Parvati. "Umm, Par? I do." "Oh, right.") Some things…were not so easy. But by the end of the summer, despite the sunburn and sprained ankle (4 inch heels are hard to walk in) Parvati and Lavender were in full agreement: Hermione was smokin' hot.

On September the first Hermione met her creators at the train station.

"So how do I look?" She asked cockily. Parvati and Lavender exchanged glances and smiled.

Hermione was breathtaking. Those teen magazines had found the perfect way to tame her infamous frizzy hair into beautiful sleek curls that were left to fall down her back. Under a strict exercise regimen, she had gained muscle tone that emphasised her naturally tiny waist. Her eyeshadow had been expertly applied, giving her eyes a come-hither look. However it wasn't just the outer layer. Inside she had learned all the subtle nuances that gave her an aura that exuded sexuality.

"Well girls I've been waiting all summer for this moment. Let's go!"

The three strutted to the barrier. When they arrived onto platform 9 and ¾, jaws dropped. The faces ranged from the shock on Blaise Zambini's to the—was it dismay?—on Ginny's. Draco Malfoy spied the extremely fine looking ladies and sauntered towards them.

"Nice…outfit Lavender." He said with a touch of arrogance. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on I'm being friendly. Now why don't you introduce me to your friend?" Draco asked, letting his eyes roam over Hermione's body.

"You know perfectly well who I am, Malfoy." Hermione told him coolly. His eyes pretty much popped out of their sockets.

"G-granger?" He sputtered as she smirked and turned her back on him. These were exactly the type of reactions she was looking for. Now she was off to find the only boys whose opinions really mattered to her. (Although if she really only cared about these boys opinions then the makeover never would have commenced. However she honestly thought that only Harry and Ron's opinions mattered.)

She found them in the second last compartment on the train after a drooling fifth year helped her to put her trunk inside. Uncertainly, she slid into the room.

"Hey guys." She said, trying to keep her cool while waiting for criticism.

Ron completely lost ability of speech. Over the course of the year searching for the horcruxes he and Hermione had dated but they soon broke up as they became more concerned about the toll the mission was taking on Harry. However seeing her now gave a shot of blood to an area down below that made him wish they were still very much together.

Harry's reaction was very different. The war had brought so much change. Now his best friend had changed too, and not just on the outside. Harry could sense that warm and friendly Hermione had been replaced with a cool and sophisticated fake.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" he asked softly.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you're all probably shocked right now (What an update, what is this?) so I'm going to apologize and try and update sooner. See now I have a 45 minute bus ride to and from work so I have plenty of writing time. Whether or not I actually use it isanother story. But you know what makes me update sooner? Reviews! Especially nice fat reviews that tell me what you like and don't like. I've also decided to include a Harry Potter trivia question in with each chapter so to answer the trivia question you have to review, and then you get fame and recognition amoung your fellow fanfictioneers. Today's trivia question: What year was the convention held that abolished dragon breeding? Happy answering!**


End file.
